


The Grinch

by HeartsFate



Series: Gaelle's 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gil is a ray of sunshine, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, evie gets hurt, evie needs a hug, holiday fic, the evil queen is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: “That girl will never learn, keeping riffraff like you as friends. She’ll forever be a disappointment.”Leaving nothing but a little bit of destruction in her wake, Gil picks up the pieces.
Relationships: Evie/Gil (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Gaelle's 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561069
Kudos: 21





	The Grinch

The holidays in Auradon were a lot different than Gil was used to. So much more cheerful and colorful with decorations of all kinds and brilliant light displays everywhere. In all his years alive, he was feeling his happiest this season. 

He was even happy that his dad was off the Isle with his wives and the twins. They even managed to help the old man with building their cabin in the woods. Gil was actually pretty excited to visit and see what they’d done with the place for the holidays. He was sure his mom and her sisters had gone the extra mile to make it decent now that they were able to get their hands on proper decorations. 

With a cheerful tone slipping from his lips, Gil made his way to Evie’s castle. He had only been there two days earlier, watching as Uma, Dizzy and Celia helped her with the tree. The quartet singing christmas songs on the top of their lungs before Evie shooed Carlos, Jay, Harry and himself out to rig up the lights. 

And if there was one person he’d like to meet his mother it was her. 

As he broke through the trees, her castle finally entered his view. His smile wilted just slightly at the sight. The string of lights they had worked on were torn from their hooks, dangling solemnly against the castle. The wreaths Evie and Dizzy had taken the time to handcraft were tossed harshly on the ground. 

“Evie?” He called, picking up one of the discarded wreaths, gently brushing a finger against what was left of a blue bow. 

“You continue to be useless, my dear,” the door opened revealing the evil queen Grimhilde. Her eyes found him and he could only offer a confused smile as they narrowed dangerously. 

She scoffed, wrapping a black and purple scarf around her neck, “That girl will never learn, keeping riffraff like you as friends. She’ll forever be a disappointment.”

For once Gil couldn’t find words as he watched the older woman walk pass. He scolded himself as she disappeared among the trees. There were plenty he had wanted to say to her and yet words had managed to escape him. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned back to the castle, he had more important things to worry about. 

He entered and took in the bits of carnage the evil queen had left in her wake. 

Evie’s pristine kitchen looked as though a bomb had been dropped in it’s center. Various foods littered the floor, some with mushed footprints. The cake Uma and Celia had baked two days prior was nothing more than a chocolate mess on the wall. It looked like the queen had thrown a full blown tantrum. Gil worried over what other disasters were to be found in the house, but he still had to find Evie and knew where she would most likely be. 

A small part of him hoped and prayed that her little sanctuary had been spared of the evil queen’s wrath. 

The carnage was far worse than he expected as he froze in the doorway to Evie’s studio. Evie’s favorite sewing machine had been thrown to the ground a few pieces broken and scattered around it. Pages from her sketchbooks had been ripped to shreds with barely a chance to save them. Torn dresses and other various clothing Evie had been working were thrown about. 

The Christmas tree the girls had worked so hard to decorate was laid to waste on its side. Stray pieces of popcorn and broken ornament pieces surrounded the blue haired girl sobbing on the floor. 

“Evie?” 

A choked sobbed escaped her as she folded in on herself, clinging tightly to something just out of sight. 

“Evie, you have to get up slowly, okay?” he tried to smile, despite how small and broken she looked. 

Another sob racked through the girls body, “she...she ruined everything. Destroyed everything. I’m useless. Worthless. Why did I even bother?”

He could just barely make out her soft words in between each sob. Gil watched as she reached out, her fingers wrapping around a star shaped ornament missing one of it’s tips. It was one of the ornaments Dizzy and Celia had made in the colors representing everyone. Evie’s hand closed around the primarily red and black star, dragging the broken piece meant to signify Harry closer. Her lap already filled with a mixture of blues and whites and reds and earthly tones. Evie hugged them as close as possible, not caring that some of the more pointed ends were pricking her skin. 

“I shouldn’t have agreed,” she whispered to herself, fingers playing with the star he recognized as his. “I should have gone back to the Isle instead. It’s my fault.”

Gil tried to get her attention once more, finally finding the will to move. He took a step forward, being careful to not destroy any more of her things. 

The horrific yell that escaped her froze him once more. He could only watch as she screamed through her sobs. 

“It’s my fault!”

Before he could even think to stop her, Evie slammed her hand against the floor. The broken shards embedded into her skin as she pulled back harshly, blood dribbling down from her palm. 

“Evie!” 

He stopped caring about the damage he’d cause and crossed the room to her, the stars fell from her lap as he hoisted her up into his arms. Evie cradled her bleeding hand to her chest, sobbing into the vest as he barrelled down the hall and into the nearest bathroom. 

A quick prayer was sent to Hades for the empty house as Gil set the girl down on the closed toilet seat. 

“What were you thinking?” 

Evie’s sniffles were his only reply as he searched for the first aid kit. She didn’t move besides extending her hand out for him when he silently asked. Gil hated seeing her like this; eyes all red and puffy, tears streaming down her red cheeks. He had never seen her look so defeated. 

He apologized the second she hissed in pain as he pulled the first ornament piece from her hand. 

“You know, I wanted to ask you something,” he smiled at her, trying to get her mind off what happened as he continued to take out piece by piece. “It’s gonna be silly but do you want to come visit my family with me? My mom’s really excited to meet you. Of course, I can’t stop rambling about you so of course she’s curious. Even dad’s kind of excited. The twins just want to see you again. I may have to fend them off with sticks. “

His smile grew as a soft huff escaped her from between her sniffles. 

“You may think I’m joking,” he gave her a toothy grin, “but I’m not. There, all done.” 

He’d dabbed the peroxide on as gently as he could and wrapped her hand. She made no move to take it out of his grasp. Taking a chance, he pulled her up and wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller frame. 

“Don’t listen to your mom, okay. She doesn’t know what the hell she’s talking about. You’re the best, Evie. Don’t let her bring you down. She’s just a...a...what’s the name of that green guy from the movie you like?”

“The Grinch?” Evie mumbled against his chest. 

He gave her a squeeze, “exactly! She’s just a grinch. Trying to ruin your holiday. Don’t let her.” 

Worry crept over him as her body began to shake. Gil wondered if maybe he’d said something wrong. Just as he went to ask, Evie laughed. Her forehead rested against his chest as she continued. He joined her, happy to finally hear the sound. 

“You can’t just call my mother the grinch,” she mumbled. 

He gave her side a poke, “Course I can. You know I’m right.”

She hummed, pulling herself free from his arms. He continued to smile down at her until she returned it with one of her own. It didn’t quite reach her eyes like it usually did but he’d take it. 

Evie sighed, looking down at her bandaged hand, “I should start cleaning up this mess before the others all get back.”

Gil caught her uninjured hand before she could escape, “it’ll be quicker with two.” 

A smile returned to her lips as she looped her arm around his, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like holiday fic for the season. Sadly already a day behind my intended schedule...oh well. The next 25 days will be filled with various Descendants(mostly Evie) ships with sprinklings of MCU and Voltron. 
> 
> Coming Soon: Jay/Audrey.


End file.
